


Blond Hair and a Tan

by Barbarismbeginsathome



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, M/M, Sunburn, Yutani is a good nurse, pool fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barbarismbeginsathome/pseuds/Barbarismbeginsathome
Summary: Weyland tries to get in character for a RHPS showing. It turns out he and the sun don't mix.





	Blond Hair and a Tan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kittenfightclub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittenfightclub/gifts), [karvolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvolf/gifts).



> I'm not stoked about how this turned out, but it was fun to write.

"I told you this would happen, Weyland." Yutani's voice had the gentle but firm tone of a kindergarten teacher as he walked into the room with an armful of potted houseplant. He placed it gently down on the bedside table and snapped off a few of the plant's spiky leaves. "You're fucking blonder than Rocky Horror, honey, I told you to bring sunscreen." 

"Leave him alone, Adam, 'blond hair and a TAN, remember?" Raimi added helpfully, smiling down at Weyland like a painting of a saint. "He did his best," Raimi concluded, "and I can't blame him for falling asleep, the pool is downright peaceful when the townie kids aren't there."

"What the fuck?" Weyland mumbled from his position, face up on the bed with his bright red face and torso airing out. He already felt vaguely like he might be delusional from his failed attempt at poolside tanning, but now he was sure of it. Here Yutani was, patronizingly explaining that the plant's guts (Raimi's word) would help soothe the sunburn that was making Weyland more miserable than he'd ever been. 

All he wanted was to be ready in time for the show, but if the clock was right it had ended half an hour ago. He bit his lip as Yutani gently spread the plant guts around his cheeks. 

"I know babe, it sucks. But hey, there'll be another screening in a few months, I'll even wear tights for you!" Raimi was talking too loud, the way he always did when he was trying to convince Weyland things were a-okay. 

Weyland wanted to snap at him, tell him to shut up and stop patronizing him, but the plant guts were cooling him down and Yutani's hand running through his hair felt nice. He forced a weak smile. 

"That a promise, Sammy?"


End file.
